


Will roses bloom?

by Fandomqueen1124



Series: I Don’t Wanna Be You Anymore [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And a pinch of cuteness, Angst, It’s Jason what can you say, It’s a little bit happy too, Playlist, Sad, Song fic, i don’t know what i’m doing, just that it’s sad, with a dash of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomqueen1124/pseuds/Fandomqueen1124
Summary: A work which lists the lyrics to the songs which relate to Jason Todd and his life.Most of them are sad.Because, you know, it’s Jason.





	1. Six feet under

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’m doing this and needless to say I don’t know what I’m doing. 
> 
> Think about jason’s totally cruel life while you read (and even listen) this work and I bet some of them will make you cry. 
> 
> I just wanted to try this for a while so here it is. 
> 
> All the rights of the songs belong to the song writers and singers respectively. I just put them all in one place.

These lyrics are of ‘Six feet under’ by Billie Ellish. I would recommend listening to the song while reading this. You won’t regret it. The song’s beautifully haunting. 

I mainly think about the relationship of Jason and Bruce after the pit while listening to this song, and it’s from Jason’s point to view. 

Do leave your thoughts about who you portray while reading this in the comments!!

————————————————————

_Help._

 

_I’ve lost myself again,_

_But I remember you._

_Don’t come back_

_It won’t end well,_

_But I wish_

_You’d tell me to._

 

_Our love is six feet under_

_I can’t help but wonder,_

_if our grave was watered by the rain;_

_Would roses bloom?_

_Could roses bloom, again?_

 

_Retrace my lips, erase your touch;_

_It’s all too much for me._

_Blown away,_

_Like smoke in air;_

_How can you die carelessly?_

 

_Our love is six feet under_

_I can’t help but wonder,_

_If our grave was watered by the rain?_

_Would roses bloom?_

_Could roses bloom,_ _again?_

 

_They’re playing our song, laying us down tonight;_

_And all of these clouds, crying us back to life._

_But you’re cold as a knife;_

 

_Six feet under, I can’t help but wonder_

_If our grave was watered by the rain?_

_Bloom_

_Bloom_

 

_Help, I’ve lost myself again;_

_But I remember you._

 


	2. Quiet when I’m coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second song that haunts us like Jason’s life.

This song is ‘When the party’s over’ by Billie Eilish. I know it seems like I’m obsessed with her, but honestly all her songs match Jason so good. 

In this one, I think about romantic ships. 

Mainly jaydick and jaykyle

Jason/Dick — Their relationship is strained at he best. Jason loves dick, but he knows when push comes to pull, Dick’s not going to be on his side. So these are all those moments when Dick left and Jason thought it was his fault  

Jason/Kyle — Kyle loves his boyfriend. He does. But he has responsibilities. Being a white lanter isn’t easy, and half the time he’s on the other side of the universe. Jason understands this, but that doesn’t mean he won’t think he’s unworthy of someone like Kyle (beautiful, perfect,  _good_ Kyle). 

—————————————————————

_Don’t you know I’m no good for you._

_I’ve learned to lose you, can’t afford to;_

_Tore my shirt to stop you bleeding,_

_But nothing ever stops you leaving;_

 

_Quiet when I’m coming home,_

_And I’m on my own._

 

_I could lie and say_

_I like it like that,_

_like it like that._

_I could lie and say_

_I like it like that,_

_like it like that_ _._

 

_Don’t you know too much already._

_I’ll only hurt you if you let me;_

_Call me friend but keep me closer._

_I’ll call you when the party’s over._

 

_Quiet when I’m coming home;_

_I’m on my own._

 

_I could lie and say I like it like that_

_(I like it like that)_

_I could lie and say I like it like that_

_(I like it like that)_

 

_But nothing is better sometimes._

_Once we’ve both said our goodbyes,_

_Let’s just let it go;_

_Let me let you go._

 

_Quiet when I’m coming home;_

_I’m on my own._

 

_I could lie and say I like it like that_

_(I like it like that)_

_I could lie and say I like it like that;_

_I like it like that_ _._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to leave comment about who you thought while listening to this song!
> 
> Hope all you have a nice day or night :)
> 
> (And special shoutout to MirandaJ for the beautiful and first ever review for this work)


	3. You’re gonna see me in a new light

This song is ‘New light’ by John Mayor and this one is (finally) fluff XD

In this one, again, I think about two ships with Jason. Dick and Kyle. They are mainly who I shop Jason with, but if you have someone else please do tell me in the comments!!

Dick — if you imagine dick, then this is pre Jason’s death, when he was about 15. Jason was smitten with Dick, but dick and Bruce’s relation was still strained so with extension, his and Jason’s relation was also bad. But in this song, Jason’s trying to convince Dick to give him a chance.

Kyle — with Kyle, it’s the opposite. It’s Kyle who’s smitten with Jason (because who’s not?) and wants to woo him. This is also pre Jason’s death when he was still robin and Kyle was only a green lantern. So this was obviously in a very sweet stage for them both in their teens and it matches the theme of this song perfectly. 

Personally I prefer the Kyle version in this one. 

 

——————————————————————

_I’m the boy in your other phone,_

_Lighting up inside your drawer at home,_ _all alone._

_Pushing 40 in the friend zone;_

_We talk and then you walk away, everyday._

 

_Oh you don’t think twice about me,_

_And maybe you’re right to doubt me but;_

 

_But if you give me just one night,_

_You’re gonna see me in a new light;_

_Yeah if you give me just one night,_

_To meet you underneath the moonlight._

 

_Oooh_

_I wanna take two;_

_I wanna break through;_

_I wanna know the real thing about you._

 

_So I can see you in a new light._

 

_Take a ride upto Malibu;_

_I just wanna sit and look at you,_

_(look at you)_

_What would it matter if your friends knew?_

_Who cares what other people say anyway?_

 

_Oh we can go far from here—_

_Make a new world together, babe._

 

_‘Cause if you give me just one night,_

_You’re gonna see me in a new light._

_Yeah if you give me just one night,_

_To meet you underneath the moonlight;_

 

_Oooh_

_I wanna take two;_

_I wanna break through;_

_I wanna see the real thing about you._

 

_So I can see you in a new light._

 

_Cause if you give me just one night,_

_You’re gonna see me in a new light._

_Yeah if you give me just one night,_

_To meet you underneath the moonlight;_

 

_Cause if you give me just one night,_

_You’re gonna see me in a new light._

_Yeah if you give me just one night,_

_To meet you underneath the moonlight;_

 

_What do I do with all this?_

_What do I do with all—_

_This love that’s running through my veins for you?_

 

_What do I do with all this?_

_What do I do with all—_

_This love that’s running through my veins for you?_

 

_What do I do with all this?_

_What do I do with all—_

_This love that’s running through my veins for you?_

 

 

_What do I do with all this?_

 

 

_What do I do with all this?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do comment on who you ship while listening to this song!
> 
> Have a nice day or night :)


	4. Wear you like a wound

 

This song is ‘Like a scar’ by Victoria Carbol. You can find this song on YouTube if you want to listen to it.

This one is from Bruce’s point of view. It is set just after Jason died, so beware, it’s full of angst. 

It mainly relates to how Bruce misses Jason and his arguments, his wit, his everything, and how he didn’t deserve to die. It shows just how much Bruce wants him back. It shows that no matter what, Bruce will always love him.

Some parts of the lyrics also perfectly relate to Bruce and co.’s extra curricular activities. Like the main line is so aaahhahahhahha. It’s beautiful. 

(There is one part with kiss and lips and all that feels romantic but ignore it or make it platonic. Except for that, everything is perfect.)  

 

—————————————————————

_Live in my shadow,_

_Put me to the test._

_And I’ll wear your anger, your insults,_

_Like a necklace of gold round my neck._

 

_But under the venom,_

_At the heart of the flame_

_I’d give up my glory, my riches—_

_For you I would lay down my fame._

 

_Wherever you go_

_I will go_

_Into hell_

_Into the dark_

 

_Wherever you are_

_I will be_

  _Live inside your skin_

_Stitch you to my heart;_

_Love you like a scar._

 

_Wear you you like a wound;_

_Love you like a scar_

_(Like a scar_

_Like a scar)_

 

_I trace the story_

_Of the marks on your skin._

_It whispers the horrors, the pain_

_And the hope_

_Of the life we both lived._

 

_You deserve better_

_How could I never see?_

_Love the way that you kiss_

_Like we’ve nothing but time;_

 

_Like we’ll one day know peace._

 

_Wherever you go_

_I will go_

_Into hell_

_Into the dark_

 

_Wherever you are_

_I will be_

  _Live inside your skin_

_Stitch you to my heart;_

_Love you like a scar._

 

_Wear you you like a wound_

_Love you like a scar_

_(Like a scar_

_Like a scar)_

 

_And I need the pain._

 

_I take it_

_I take it wherever I go._

 

_I will not be afraid;_

_These words from you lips I borrow._

 

 

_And I am not the same_

_Without you._

 

 

_And I miss you...._

 

_Wherever you go_

_I will go_

_Pull you from this hell_

_Save you from this dark._

 

_Wherever you are_

_Your memory_

_Lives inside my skin_

_Branded on my heart;_

_Love you like a scar._

 

 

_Wear you like a wound;_

 

_Love you like a scar._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the rights belong to the person who made the song. I own nothing but my perspective of seeing the song in a different way. 
> 
> Don’t forget to comment on who you relate to while reading this song :)


	5. I can’t be the only one

 

This song is ‘The only’ by Sasha Sloan. She is an absolutely wonderful artist and deserves all the recognition in the world.

This one basically just describes Jason’s internal feelings. It doesn’t matter which Jason you pick—pre-death or post-death. It’s just.....Jason. 

I suggest listening to the song while reading this because the tune and music and just about everything in that song is beautiful.

—————————————————————

  _I can’t be the only one_

_Who’s lonely tonight._

_No, I can’t be the only one_

 

_Who’s drinking by myself_

_Wishing that I was somewhere else._

 

_Talking to voices in my head_

_Because at least they’re listening._

 

_Right here’s an easy place to hide;_

_I’ll stay in bed and shut the blinds._

 

_Don’t even know where I would go,_

_But I know;_

 

_That there’s gotta be somebody out there;_

_Gotta be somebody somewhere,_

_Who needs company;_

_And it’s comforting to know—_

 

_I can’t be the only one_

_Who’s lonely tonight_

_No, I can’t be the only_

 

_One with nobody to call;_

_This city makes me feel so small._

 

_A million people in this town_

_But I could scream without a sound;_

 

_So I get high to pass the time_

_Talk to someone I met online_

_To make myself feel less alone,_

_Cause I know—_

 

_That there’s gotta be somebody out there;_

_Gotta be somebody somewhere,_

_Who needs company;_

_And it’s comforting to know—_

_I can’t be the only one_

_Who’s lonely tonight?_

_No, I can’t be the only one._

 

_No, I can’t be the only_

_Who’s lonely._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the rights belong to the person who made the song. I own nothing but my perspective of seeing the song in a different way. 
> 
> Don’t forget to comment on who you relate to while reading the songs :)


End file.
